Juste coach et capitaine ?
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: One-shot Junpei Hyûga x Riko Aida, parce que ce couple est trop mignon. Un peu de Koganei-Mitobe-Izuki.


Miss Mugiwara, le retour ! Comment ? qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Je suis déjà revenue ? Ah, voilà qui fort ennuyeux... dans ce cas, oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Le fandom KnB ne contient pas assez de Hyûga-Riko à mon goût. Peut-être au vôtre aussi ? Voici, pour remédier au problème, un humble one-shot sur eux, sur fond de Koganei-Mitobe-Izuki. Si, si, un couple de trois garçons. Dans l'ensemble, cet OS est sur l'adorable -hum hum- couple formé par le capitaine & la coach du club de basketball de Seirin, mais vous trouverez aussi un peu de shônen-ai, des relations entre garçons ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Juste coach et capitaine ?

Hyûga aimait bien raccompagner Riko. Juste le fait de marcher à ses côtés, l'écouter d'une oreille distraite, lui sourire, la regarder, la craindre, bavarder avec elle de tout et de rien... il avait ainsi l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière, lorsqu'ils faisaient ça tous les jours. Maintenant, ils rentraient aussi souvent chez eux ensemble, mais l'ambiance était différente de celle du collège. Leur lien était différent, à présent. En plus d'être des amis d'enfance et des camarades de classe, ils entretenaient en plus une relation capitaine-coach. D'ailleurs, depuis que cette dernière relation était apparue, il avait cessé de l'appeler Riko comme il l'avait toujours fait, il l'appelait coach. Et elle, comme à son habitude, elle l'appelait Hyûga-kun. Dans de rares moments où ils étaient juste tous les deux, il arrivait que le prénom Junpei franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres qu'elle y prête grande importance. Lui, il sentait son cœur manquer un battement à chaque fois.

En ce vendredi soir d'été, Hyûga raccompagnait donc son amie. Pour une fois, leur chemin se faisait en silence. Il n'y avait aucune tension dans l'air, juste qu'ils aimaient bien apprécier le silence, de temps à autre. Les deux lycéens arrivaient justement devant la grande maison des Aida.

Riko, une fois dos à la porte d'entrée, sourit à Hyûga. Il lui répondit à son tour par un sourire. Ce fut lorsqu'elle lui souhaita de passer un bon week-end qu'il se décida à se lancer : il n'avait pas osé lui parler de son projet lors du trajet, mais là, c'était le moment ou jamais.

- Hum... Riko ?

- Oui ?

Elle avait remarqué le changement d'appellation.

- Je me demandais... si tu faisais quelque chose de particulier ce week-end ?

- Non...

- Alors... est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir au cinéma avec moi ?

- Oh, bonne idée ! Avec qui ?

- Personne en particulier. Juste nous deux.

- Ah, je vois... ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas sortis ensemble, juste tous les deux. C'est d'accord, Hyûga-kun.

- J'en suis ravi.

Sur ce, ils tâchèrent de se mettre d'accord sur une horaire. Le jeune homme voulait venir la chercher chez elle plutôt dans la matinée, histoire qu'ils puissent profiter de la journée entière, ce qui convenait aussi à la brunette. Mais, dans la conversation, elle lui fit part d'un détail qui le fit tilter : elle avait prévu, comme à son habitude, de travailler sur des schémas de tactiques, ainsi que sur d'autres éléments utiles pour l'équipe de basket. La connaissant mieux que quiconque, le brun à lunettes savait qu'elle n'y manquerait pas d'y passer la nuit, et ne serait certainement pas en forme le lendemain. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il proposa de rester chez elle cette nuit, pour l'aider.

- Hum... ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal, ça nous permettrait d'avancer rapidement et d'être directement sur place pour demain, se murmura Riko à elle-même.

- Par contre... j'ai proposé ça, mais je viens d'y penser... ton père ne risque pas de vouloir me tuer ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Depuis le temps, il devrait être habitué à toi, soupira la coach. Elle reprit avec un sourire. Tu ne risqueras rien tant que tu resteras à coté de moi.

- Si tu le dis, sourit-il à son tour, je passe chez moi prendre des affaires et je reviens dans une demi-heure maximum.

- Je viendrai t'ouvrir. A tout à l'heure !

**~JunRi~**

- Alors capitaine ? Ça s'annonce bien ton rencard ?

- Je savais que lorsque j'ai vu le nom de la personne qui m'appelait, je n'aurai pas dû répondre !

- Ne crie pas comme ça, je sais que tu es joyeux, mais à ce point... 'pas encore le moment du clutch time !

- Tais-toi. Ou je raccroche.

- Si je me tais, comment pourrai-je parler ? L'amour te fait perdre ton bon sens, Hyûga.

Le brun à lunettes poussa un nouveau juron, son téléphone portable coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, et des affaires plus variées les unes que les autres dans les mains.

- Bon, raconte, que je puisse répéter à Koga' et Rin'.

- Je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant, hé !

- C'est pas tout le monde, juste moi, Koga' et Rin'. Ah, et il y aura aussi Tsuchida, ainsi que Teppei, Kagami et Kuroko, et puis Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda, et...

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'énumères toutes les personnes à qui tu comptes raconter des salades !

- C'est pas des salades – d'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas l'heure de manger – c'est juste votre vie de couple, à toi et la coach.

- Mais... on ne sort pas ensemble, et tu le sais très bien !

- Mais ça ne saura plus tarder, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, bon courage, et ne faites pas de bêtises ce week-end ! A lundi !

Sur ces dernières paroles, le point guard raccrocha au nez de son capitaine. Il se retourna vers ses deux coéquipiers et amis, qui étaient sagement assis sur un lit.

- Jamais vu un timide pareil. C'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont finir ensemble.

- ...

- Rin' a raison, il faut les laisser s'arranger entre eux.

Izuki eut un sourire : il avait beau traîner avec Mitobe autant que Koganei, ce dernier le comprenait toujours mieux. Même quand il ne disait rien. C'était l'un des rares dons du dossard 6, la compréhension sans effort de son homologue au numéro 8.

- Bon, déclara finalement Shun en embrassant chacun leur tour ses deux amoureux, il va falloir qu'on s'occupe ce week-end, nous aussi.

- On trouvera bien, sourit Koganei en serrant un peu plus la main de Mitobe qui était dans la sienne et en caressant doucement la joue d'Izuki.

**~JunRi~**

La soirée se déroula tout à fait normalement chez les Aida : Junpei fut agréablement surpris de voir que Kagetora n'essaye pas de le tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre, il eut juste droit à une menace des plus parlantes. Riko se contenta de lui adresser un sourire rayonnant qui lui fit oublier un moment qu'il était en face d'un papa-poule prêt à tout pour sa fille.

Après un bon repas – Riko n'avait visiblement pas hérité des talents de cuisinier de son père – et une bonne douche, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la brunette, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Leur proximité ne les gênait pas, sauf peut-être pour écrire, à certains moments.

Alors qu'il était près de minuit et demi, Hyûga remarqua que Riko commençait à bailler, alors il lui proposa d'aller dormir. Elle protesta faiblement, mais, finalement, accepta. La brunette se glissa dans son lit pendant que le brun éteignait la lumière. Il s'assit sur son matelas, mais ne s'allongea pas de suite. Il entendit néanmoins la respiration de son amie se faire régulière, signe qu'elle s'endormait. Se sentant lui aussi fatigué, il décida d'appliquer néanmoins ce qu'il s'était promis de faire. Il se redressa de façon à être tout près du visage de sa camarade, et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la coach dans son sommeil, tandis que le capitaine rougissait. Il se coucha finalement avant de s'endormir à son tour.

**~JunRi~**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de Junpei Hyûga ne se fit pas en douceur : il émergeait doucement et remettait ses lunettes sur son nez lorsqu'il sentit un poids lui tomber dessus, au niveau du bassin.

- Riko ! Ça va ?!

- Oui... je crois, répondit la brune avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ne... ne rigole pas, j'ai eu peur !

- Désolée, désolée, j'avais complètement oublié que tu étais en dessous... je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Non, du tout.

Les deux adolescents avaient une discussion tout à fait normale, mais ils semblaient avoir oublié dans quelle position ils étaient : la coach de Seirin était assise sur les jambes du capitaine, et les mains de ce dernier s'étaient on ne sait comment posées sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. Alors qu'ils cessaient de parler, leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, et ce contact visuel les fit comme s'enfermer dans une bulle, où il n'y avait point besoin de paroles pour se comprendre. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, à se noyer l'un dans le regard de l'autre, leurs mains commençant à se chercher pour que leurs doigts s'entrelacent... mais, en revanche, ils surent que leur bulle éclata lorsque Kagetora Aida entra dans la chambre de Riko, sans frapper.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que sa fille était assise sur un garçon, et que tous deux étaient beaucoup trop proches. Un dixième de seconde après cette vue, il avait un bazooka dans les bras. Riko soupira très bruyamment, et se leva. Un sourire limite sadique sur les lèvres, elle assura à Hyûga qu'elle revenait dans un instant. Le brun aux lunettes, malgré le fait que la porte de la chambre se soit refermée, imagina - ou plutôt, ne voulut pas imaginer – ce que Riko fit subir à son père, vu les grands bruits qui lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

- C'est bon, on peut aller déjeuner ~ ! s'exclama t-elle joyeusement.

- Vraiment... ?

**~JunRi~**

Une fois prêts, les deux amis d'enfance quittèrent la maison Aida, dans le but d'aller au cinéma le plus proche. Hyûga avait repéré un film qui devrait plaire à Riko... oui, beaucoup plus à Riko qu'à lui.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle, qui était assez peu remplie. Hyûga jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil à sa voisine, qui elle était parfaitement calme. Le film, qui était un documentaire sur les pandas, commença, mais le capitaine ne s'en formalisa pas, son attention étant focalisé sur Riko.

Il se posait une multitude de questions sur ce qu'il devrait ou pourrait faire.

Pour commencer, leur sortie au cinéma ne ressemblait pas à un rendez-vous entre amoureux. Il suffirait, par exemple, qu'il lui prenne la main... mais cette malheureuse action lui paraissait impossible avec le stress. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit néanmoins le bras de son amoureuse posé sur le coude du fauteuil.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et avança tout doucement sa main vers celle de la jeune fille.

Comme il était à sa gauche, ce fut son petit doigt qui effleura en premier le dos de la main gauche de Riko. Elle n'y fit pas attention. Se jetant à l'eau, sa main à lui recouvra entièrement le dos de sa main à elle. La lycéenne lui sourit furtivement, et fit s'entremêler leurs doigts.

Il retomba dans son fauteuil, rouge et heureux comme tout.

**~JunRi~**

Le reste de la journée se passa bien : en plus du cinéma, ils allèrent dans une librairie très connue en matière de livres sur le sport, et dans d'autres endroits. Ils finirent leur sortie par une petite virée dans un glacier.

- Ri... Riko, tu veux bien arrêter de manger ma glace à ma place ?

- Mais elle est très bonne, Hyûga-kun !

- Justement, j'aimerais pouvoir en profiter...

Ils rentrèrent chez les Aida, main dans la main, tout en parlant de leur journée. Une fois dans la chambre de la coach, le capitaine rassembla ses affaires en un rien de temps, et s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille sur son lit. Il se mit en tailleur, face à elle. L'atmosphère était un peu tendue : ils voulaient clarifier les choses entre eux, mais la tâche était ardue et ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. Finalement, la brunette se lança.

- Hyûga-kun, peux-tu fermer les yeux un instant, s'il te plaît ?

- Euh... oui, bien sûr, fut la réponse du jeune homme qui s'exécuta.

Riko s'approcha doucement de lui, encore un peu indécise vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle comptait faire. Puis, finalement, elle posa ses mains sur les jambes du brun, ferma les yeux, puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser. Elle les retira presque aussitôt, mais le message qu'elle avait passé était clair.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura t-elle tout bas.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il en un murmure avant de passer l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque de son amie et de l'embrasser plus fougueusement.

**~JunRi~**

Après avoir passé un long moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre à s'embrasser, les deux membres du club de basket se regardèrent, encore un peu rougissants.

- Donc... on-on peut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? fit Hyûga.

- Je pense...

- Ah... c'est super ça, ajouta t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

- C'est rigolo de te voir aussi stressé...

- Tu l'es aussi, je te ferais remarquer.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Tais-toi.

- Non.

Riko le fit taire en l'embrassant. Junpei eut un sourire à travers leur baiser, se faisant la réflexion que si elle comptait le faire taire de cette manière douce, elle pouvait continuer autant qu'elle voulait.

Le lundi, le club de Seirin sauta sur leur capitaine et leur coach pour savoir s'ils étaient ensemble, au final. Les deux concernés échangèrent un doux sourire entre eux, mais c'est avec un sourire sadique au possible que Riko leur intima de se mêler de leurs affaires. Après s'être fait aussi remonté les bretelles par Hyûga, les membres du club de basket se rendirent compte qu'un couple composé de leur capitaine et de leur coach ne pouvait qu'être synonyme de malheur et de souffrance pour eux...

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Et voilà ~ Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Personnellement, je trouve que ce n'est pas trop mal, mais il y a des situations sur lesquelles je m'étends, et d'autres sur lesquelles je passe à la vitesse de la lumière. La réplique d'Izuki " L'amour te fait perdre ton bon sens, Hyûga " me fait trop rire... alors que ce n'est pas comique. Il est trop mignon avec Koganei & Mitobe. Sinon, vive le Hyûga-Riko !

Bon, c'est romantique à souhait, et comme dans les deux autres one-shots que j'ai posté avant, on parle plus d'amour que de basket... que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas. One-shot dédié à tous les fans du couple Hyûga-Riko !

_PS :_ D'ailleurs, si vous aimez ce couple, le KagaKuro, les lemons et les bêtises pas possibles que peuvent sortir les membres du club de basket de Seirin, je vous invite *sourire à la Riko* à aller lire le one-shot "Confessions" de Nyny et Ombrelle. Il est génial, drôle, et romantique ! Un petit bijou. Oui, je fais de la pub. Désolée. Et le mot de la fin, le dernier, allez aussi voir le "Recueil de drabbles" de Kirinkai, ainsi que les fanfics de Mesden et de Lumine. NS !

A bientôt pour une prochaine fanfic !


End file.
